SEOWTM Fever
by Sweethang
Summary: Topanga Cory Shwan and Eric have the SEOWTM fever, and no one knows how long it will last, especially when someone special comes and visits
1. Default Chapter

"As my best friend in this whole universe, Shawn, you are entitled to do some things!" Said Cory  
  
"And what is that, oh lord of everything, CLEAN!" Yelled Shawn  
  
"Keep your dirty underwear Of My bed!"   
  
"For your information Cory, I've only worn those TWICE!" Yelled Shawn  
  
"Well they don't smell like it!" Yelled Cory back  
  
"Guys, Guys, get a hold of yourselves, you're just suffering from a case of SEOWTM fever!"  
  
"Oh, here she goes with the medical terms, always acting so smart!" Yelled Shawn  
  
"Excuse me," yelled Cory, "Don't talk to my wife like that, besides it doesn't take a genius to realize that it means.... Um...Topanga, I'm stumped, what does it mean!"   
  
"If I can finish, it means, Seeing each other way to much fever, you guys have been living here for what 5 months now, you practically have left the house without one another. You just need some space!" Said Topanga, in a calm voice.   
  
"Fine! You know what, she's right, I'm going to the cafe down the street, Goodbye Cory, Topanga!" Said Shawn as he grabbed his wallet.   
  
Eric walked in and blocked him from the doorway, "Oh, I would not go out if I were you!"   
  
Shawn looked at him and said, "Anything is better than being locked up in here!"   
  
"Ok, fine by all means, please, go." Said Eric as he stepped out of his way. Shawn left the apt. They all shared in New York now and Eric turned around to face Cory and Topanga, "5 seconds then, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS A BLIZZARD OUTSIDE!" Topanga and Cory were clueless about what Eric just said until 5 seconds later they heard the door slam and Shawn walk inside he glared at Eric and said "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS A BLIZZARD OUTSIDE!" Eric looked at Cory and Topanga and shrugged, "Oh yeah! I got skills!" Cory looked out the window and saw all of New York covered in snow, "Woah! it looks like a big white blanket!" yelled Topanga.   
  
"Oh great, now I'm stuck in here with the SEW... whatever fever!" 


	2. Hillary Visit

"Eric sat on the couch watching TV when Topanga walked in and slapped him on the head, "Hey Eric, whatcha watching?"   
  
"Nothing." Said Eric  
  
"Well, you can't be watching nothing..... what's this show called?" Asked Topanga  
  
"First, it's a movie, second, I don't know what its called. Some girl is going to Rome on an adventure or whatever." Eric said. "Oh!" Topanga said. "I know that movie, the Lizzy McGuire movie, it's so good, It was so cool how Isabella came back at the end and they found out that one dude really was the one who lip sings!" Eric glared at her and turned the channel. "Oh, sorry about that!" said Topanga slumping down in her chair. "It's ok, that Lizzy though, Wow, she's hot, I mean if she were to come here today, I would just Die!" DING DONG! "Shawn the doorbell!" yelled Cory   
  
"Topanga the doorbell!" Yelled Shawn "Cory the doorbell!" Yelled Topanga  
  
"Eric the doorbell!" Yelled Cory  
  
"Oh for peets sake!" Yelled Eric as he got up and proceeded to the door. "Hello sir, My name is John Redwling, I am the driver of Hillary Duff." "Who!?" Eric said, confused  
  
"Hillary Duff sir!" said John "Topanga, you know who Hillary Duff is?" Yelled Eric.  
  
"Yeah, that's Lizzy McGuire, Topanga said getting up and walking towards the door. "LIZZY MCGUIRE! Oh wow, Where is she, WHERE IS SHE!???" "She's outside, but sir, we got stuck in the blizzard outside your apt building. Could Hillary stay here for at least a day." Said John  
  
"Sure dude, bring her in!" Yelled Eric Hillary came in and waved at Eric and Topanga, "Hi guys, thank you for letting me stay here." "No problem babe, how about you and me do lunch." said Eric slyly "Sure," Lizzy giggled "but, by the looks of outside, we are going to be eating turkey sandwiches!" "Yeah, I could make a little turkey, some soup, some me." Said Eric "Yeeeah." Lizzy said smiling. "Hi, I'm Topanga Matthews, you've met Eric Matthews, In the back is Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter. "Oh cool, a big family!" said Hillary "Topanga, who's at the door!" yelled Cory walking up beside her ."Oh my god, It's Lizzy McGuire!"   
  
"Yes, it is, Cory, it doesn't take a genius to know that that's Lizzy McGuire!" said Eric matter-of-factly  
  
"Actually, my name is Hillary Duff!" said Hillary  
  
"Hey, you stay out of this!" Eric yelled at Hillary "Whatever, so where can I sleep!" asked Hillary  
  
"Oh, you can sleep in my room." Said Eric  
  
"And where is that?" asked Hillary looking around "Oh, right here," said Eric, pointing to the living room.. "This is going to be a long day!" said Hillary to herself  
  
R/R PLEASE 


End file.
